


Pants

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: The Domestic Detective: A Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: John's date is canceled. Sherlock pretends he didn't know. (The Domestic Detective - Part 2)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***I realized that this series would be better off as a single, multi-chapter work. Please see "The Domestic Detective: A Story Through Drabbles" (Now part 1 of the series) for updates. Apologies for the inconvenience/confusion.***

Sherlock eyed John's worn green jumper. "I suspect even Susan – "

"Sarah."

" – has higher expectations for date night."

The older man maintained his absent gaze onto the bustle of Friday evening Baker Street. "Apparently, being nearly murdered by Chinese antique smugglers puts her off," he explained sarcastically.

Something below caught his attention. "Why is the delivery bloke from my favorite pizza…"

Sherlock was already waving cash in John's direction.

"Of course." John took the money and headed for the stairwell, shouting over his shoulder, "Why exactly do _I_ have to – "

"Pants, Jawn."

 _Right,_ John giggled despite himself. _Pants._


End file.
